roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
True God Tower
The True God Tower is the second God Tower in the God Tower Series, it can only be placed once, and it has 10 levels. In order to unlock it, you need to unlock the god tower and then farm for 10,000 credits and buy the true one, only 1 can be placed Level 1 - default *Shoots Plasma at Zombies in a range that is for the entire map *The Plasma deals 1,000 damage per shot *It can already detect camo Level 2 - Illuminal Radium (250,000) *Increases range significantly *The True God is on a podium *The True God now deals a poison effect, in which an enemy will receive 250 damage every second permanently (the effect can be stacked) *Sell price now $125,000 Level 3 - Burning Plasma (500,000) *Damage increased to 10,000 *Poison effect is changed into a burning effect, dealing 2,500 damage every second permanently (can be stacked) *Adds pink glowing eyes to the True God *Sell price now $250,000 Level 4 - Genorousity Power (750,000) *The podium gains golden wings *All nearby tower's upgrades are 30% cheaper *All towers nearby have a 40% range bonus *Steals 1,000 cash from enemies in a large radius every 5 seconds (also slows them down) *Sell price now $375,000 Level 5 - True Sacrifice part 1 (1,000,000) *Sucks all nearby towers *All sacrifices give different effects in 5 classes: Strength, Support, Spawning, Explosive and Lasers *Damage increased to 25,000 *See God Tower to see all sacrifices *Sell price increases to 500,000 Level 6 - Blue Fire (2,500,000) *The fire is now blue, dealing 5,000 damage every second permanently (can be stacked) *All towers are now 50% cheaper *Sell Price increases to 1,250,000 Level 7 - Ice Effect (5,000,000) *Now it has an ice effect which slows zombies 25% slower permanently (can be stacked) *Now it can grant the ability to towers to detect ghost-type zombies *Sell Price increases to 2,500,000 Level 8 - True Damage (7,500,000) *Fire effect damage increases to 7,500 *Now it can instantly upgrade towers to level 5 when placed *Sell Price increases to 3,750,000 Level 9 - Glue Effect (9,000,000) *Now it has a glue effect that slows down zombies 25% slower permanently (can be stacked) *All Tower can detect negative camo enemies *Sell price increases to 4,5000,000 Level 10 - True Sacrifice part 2 (10,000,000) How to get the level 10 sacrifice? *You need to place 359 god towers near a level 9 god tower *Then you need to sacrifice the god towers to level 5 *now, place the Aviator and Barracks 10 times *Then, you can sacrifice them and make the true god tower The upgrade itself *It will suck every tower in its range, then after 10 seconds, its helmet will be replaced by a sun knight *Damage increases to 50,000 *Now it spawns Golden Tanks but with 3 different cannons *In endless mode, it will increase the tower limit to 250,000 *Also adds new sacrifices: Ariel and Barracks Ariel *Obtained by sacrificing: Commanders and Aviators *Will create golden planes that have a minigun that will shoot zombies, the damage and the amount depends on how much is sacrificed Barracks *Obtained by sacrificing: Barracks *Will spawn Golden Soldiers on the track that has a Railgun that will shoot zombies, it will spawn once per 10 seconds. If one is destroyed, it will respawn again, the damage and the amount depends on how much is sacrificed in total *The True God Tower becomes the most powerful tower beside the Infinity Guardian *Sell Price increases to 5,000,000 Use *This tower might be used only in endless mode due to the huge amount of waves *The Planes and Soldiers can be sold, but it is useless because it will give back 0 cash *The tower will shoot once per 10 seconds or until the zombie dies Category:Fanmade Tower